Seraphimia
by CelesteWint3r
Summary: Seven oneshots involving seven deadly sins. Lust, Gluttony, Greed, Sloth, Envy, Wrath and Pride. A Trunks/Pan romance, humor-ish fic.
1. Chapter 1

Trying to do a Seven-shot (I have no clue if that word even exists) with the element of seven deadly sins. Sorry in advance for the grammatical errors, English Is not my first language.

Oh and I own nothing.

0000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 1: Fornicatio.

Lust: To have a Intense desire or need to someone's body or belongings.

It all began with a Red blouse

Weird, right? I mean, it's not like I ever really noticed Pan before. Don't get me wrong, I didn't not notice her, I just never really cared all that much. She was quiet Tomboyish and immature and cute, you know kid sister type. Not my type. If you know what I mean. And then she donned that suit and suddenly I realized she was there. And not just there, but very, very female.

"Hey, stranger, long time, no see." My eyes are drawn to the sumptuous form of Pan Son, my best friend (sort of) as she walks up to my office desk.

She dresses as she is—impeccable, sharp, classy, yet so damn sexy it makes my mouth water. Her red silk blouse is tastefully buttoned, revealing few inches of tanned skin below her collarbone (And cleavage). And those Red "Fuck me" shoes, damn what happen to her sneakers?

"Pan son what are you doing here in my office in a business suit?"

"Why Trunks briefs, Can't I just meet my friend in his office? Besides I was checking if you were trying to sneak out of the building again" she replied clearly teasing me.

"Ha ha it's so funny I can't even laugh! Seriously Pan what's up?"

"Nothing much. Just wanted to see you and talk to you about something... My new job actually."

"Oh interesting. Lil Panny-chan got a job" I raised my eyebrow, teasing her back.

She was fuming now, clearly annoyed, She braced her hands on the table, leaning forward. And I have a whole new esteem for gravity—because it's that force that causes her blouse to pull away from her body, giving me a delectable view of her stunning tits encased in delicate black lace.

"I am not 'Little Panny-chan' as you say it anymore Trunks."

Clearly. I can see that. I wondered what the color of her nipples might be. Lucidity washed over me and I jerked in surprise. Good God, was I really having this fantasy right now? About Pan? What was wrong with me? Focus. I needed to focus or I might actually do something I will regret. And, let's face it, while sex could be fun, I wasn't ready to face the consequences a.k.a Gohan beating me to a pulp and feeding me to Ikaras. I shuddered at the thought and took my eyes off her ti... I mean where it was before. I am sure she saw what effect she had on me and walked around the desk.

"You work so hard Trunks. Here, let me help." Pan said as she moved behind me. She placed her hands on both of my shoulders near my neck and began to gently massage them.

"Gah that feels good," I said as I dropped my head down and began to relax into the touch.

"There's nothing like a good massage after a hard day's work," Pan laughed.

"Oh yea…I could learn to love them," I said breathlessly, surprised by my voice. The more the Pan massaged my shoulders, the more I began leaned into the touch.

"You like that?" Pan asked sexily, leaning down to whisper into my ear.

"Ye…yea…it feels so…good," I said with a shiver, discreetly adjusting my pants. I could feel her hot breath around my ear as she kissed my neck and bit down softly at my ear.

"Miss son are you trying to seduce me?."

"I thought you would never ask Mr. Briefs." Pan said softly and i pulled her into my lap. Her milk chocolate eyes beautified by the thick lashes contact with mine. Her round cheeks flushed like red cherries.

My office was quiet. I could hear the muffled sounds of ringing telephones and voices through the closed door. A slightly audible grunting noise escaped from Pan's partially-opened mouth.

We stay like this for a few seconds, before she plead, "Just fucking kiss me already!"

Our mouths then crash into each other. I feel my blood pulsing through my veins, the hairs standing up on my arms and hear the rain hitting the window hard outside. It was a kiss like no other. We parted for a moment and rested our cheeks against each other, both of us breathing heavily Without breaking apart.

"It worked!" Pan yelled suddenly.

"What worked?" I asked. Confused.

"My seduction technique." She said with a grin on her face. Oh you are so dead Pan Son. I don't care who your dad is anymore.

Pan's POV:

I wasn't truly like this, I swear. I don't seduce random strangers or my friends, I don't seduce period. But at the same time, I did savor my talent in the theatre. So instead of regretting my decision to take part in any of this, I was so fully immersed in my role that I found myself nonchalantly entering his office, In the mean while, the self anointed sex god pushed himself (and me) off the chair, indubitably furious. His hand whipped out and grabbed mine. I simply stared foreword.

"What just happened? Pan tell me!" He said clearly furious.

" Sure, we can talk." I explained, suddenly intimidated by his behavior. I almost flinched. His face was blazing with wrath, and I feared the only reason he wasn't tearing me limb to limb with his teeth was the fact that we were in his office surrounded by other employees. It wasn't supposed to end up like this! I am screwed.

"Err..you know I always loved theatre along with fighting right? So I got a chance in 'this' theatre and they wanted me to seduce the male lead in the play who is a hot playboy billionaire and I had no experience whatsoever so I kind of sort of used you. I AM SO SORRY PLEASE DONT TELL MY DAD!."

" This entire time-" His low tenor growled, as his large hands wriggled to strangle something. Yet he never allowed himself to yell. " You were pretending."

I nodded, large eyes wide in innocent amusement. I honestly shouldn't have tried to provoke him though.

His strong jaw became prominent as he mashed his teeth together, Blue eyes flickering back and forth in a struggle to quell his rapid emotions.

" Why?" He challenged.

I couldn't help but let out a tittering laugh. I just couldn't be bothered with this at the moment, so I turned away to leave him there in his current state of being. He grabbed my arm roughly and pulled me back.

" Why?" His voice seethed, letting me know that walking away wasn't an option. I winced at his strength.

" Because." I returned his intensity, and stepped up to him. " You treat others as if they're toys, as if they can easily be tossed aside. You did that with Marron and she is my friend. You can't just get away with something like that plus it helped me to rehearsal for my character on the show." And I got the chance to kiss you. I added mentally.

" What are you? Batman?" He seemed incredulous. Then he began to laugh, mocking my reason as if I were a child pulling some annoying antic. " Maybe if your friends weren't such whores and launched themselves at everything that walked, they wouldn't find themselves hurt."

" Maybe if you didn't try so hard, like some desperate prostitute, they wouldn't pity you enough to give you a chance." He truly was so full of bullshit. Sometimes I couldn't stomach the things he fed me. I can't believe I had crush on him OUAT!

" This is different." He snarled, cupids bows quivering in the tremor of his anger. I pulled against his iron grip, uncomfortable with the vice of his aggression.

" Oh is it?" I mused, thoroughly enjoying his loss of self control. " I used you like you do every girl. I made you believe what I wanted to then took it all away. The only difference is this time the stick is up your ass and not some poor girl you deceived into being your fuck buddy. And why don't you look at the bright side you indirectly helped me!"

Perhaps it was my calm demeanor in the face of his physical threat, or perhaps the smug edge my words that had developed with every insult I flung to him, but he yanked me fully into his grasp and slammed me against the desk. I felt my back bruise with a rolling burn. Lifting my head to shoot him a glare, I found that he was already inches away, hot breath emaciating his resentment towards me.

" This wasn't like all the other girls." I vexed myself for flinching, as forceful and searing as his words were. " I. . ."

He stopped himself, eyes locked onto mine and unblinking as he searched for the rest of his sentence in me. He appeared pained and uncomfortable, and I saw his obsidian eyes glimmer as his lashes lowered in thought. I wanted to spit an obscenity, to ridicule his dramatic behavior. But I had lost my voice. It was only the tender soreness of my arms growing under his finger tips which reminded me of my anger.

" You what?" I demanded. " This was different because you what?"

He bit his lip. It wanted it to bleed. Than he smirked. SMIRKED!

"You have no idea what you have done Pan Son. Just see what I do next." He whispered against my neck as he gently licked and sucked my neck. It's going to leave a hicky. Damn him! I felt my face grow hot and fought the urge to collapse onto the ground. What had I gotten myself into?

0000000000000000000000000000000

So first chapter of seven deadly sins. Lust. I hope you loved it. Review lovely readers :)


	2. chapter 2

**I am back with chapter two of Seraphimia. Someone asked me what seraphimia means. It actually means burning love :)**

 **Thanks to LVR4Trunks-n-Vegeta and 2DistantPromise for reviewing. It Means a lot to me ;D**

 **Chapter 2:** **Tristia**

 **Envy:** _Painful or resentful awareness of the advantage of something or someone, enjoyed by another and joined with a desire to possess the same thing._

* * *

She was never mine.

Not, solely mine anyway.

I knew that. I still know that. Hell, ninety percent of the time I didn't even wanted her around, let alone have her body over mine. She annoys me to no extent, and gets me riled up when we should be civil, logical adults by acting like a ignorant brat. Three days ago in my office that women left me with a painful erection and longing for her. Whatever happens between us during those moments were emotion-filled instances. I should spank her for pulling that stunt.

Hearing from my sister that Pan is going for a date was pure agony. I felt like beating the shit out of that bustard.

I am not going to let that bustard go anywhere near my Pan.

Wait where did that came from? Do I like Pan or something?

I shook that thought out of my head. Let me take care of this situation first. I will take care of my feelings later.

 **Pan's POV:**

I was waiting for my date to show up.

What happens between Trunks and me (more like what I did to him) I couldn't stop thinking about him. I couldn't forget the mind blowing kiss. I could still feel his lips on my own. Damn that man can kiss.

I wonder what else he can do.

Damn it Pan concentrate!

Then the doorbell rung interrupting my thoughts about Trunks. I opened the door with a pleasant smile on my face. "Hello. Come in, I just need to get my bag-"

I stopped dead in my place as the words stuck in my throat. All I could do was gaped at the man openly. His blue eyes raked over my body appreciatively.

"W-what are you-" I started.

"So beautiful. You know Pan, I never saw you wearing a dress. You look ravishing. For him right?" He said slowly, mentally undressing me. His eyes held hellfire in their depth. "Too bad. He will not meet you because you are coming with me."

Without any warning he swung me to his broad shoulder like a sack of potatoes and deposited me in the passenger seat of his car. Before I could understand what was happening he started driving in full speed.

"What the fuck are you doing Trunks? Stop. the. car!"

"Nope. Stay where you are and don't move."

"How dare you order me around! Stop the car, My date is waiting for me."

"Ah, yes date"He pulled out his mobile phone and dialed Someone's number. A few rings later someone answered the phone and I was shocked to hear his voice "Hey I just want to tell you that Pan won't be able to meet you today... Why? Because she-ah, she has diarrhea. Who me? I am her uncle, yeah_"

I felt my mouth hung open. That damn bustard! I punched him with full strength once i recovered from my shock.

"Diarrhea?" I asked punching his arm repeatedly. "I don't have diarrhea, you moron. Wait how do you know his number? Bulla told you didn't she? Damn traitor family ugh!"

He only glared at me as if my punching had no effect on him. He shrugged and fixed his eyes again on the road.

"Where. are. we. going?" I asked. I was very annoyed with him. I wish I could go supersaiyan, damnit!

"You'll love it there, sweetheart."

I took a deep breath to calm down. But it didnt work. "Trunks..."

"Yes, darling?" He raised an eyebrow to my direction. I could clearly see he was amused. Maybe, annoying Pan Son was his favorite past time.

But I started all this.

Shut up already inner Pan Son.

"I'm starting to have a migraine just talking to you." I muttered to myself, rubbing my forehead.

"Oh, I know how to remove your headache."

"How?" I raised my eyebrow.

He smirked at my direction, His eyes stayed for a while on my kissable lips (yes it is kissable, he told me himself)

"One kiss from me, darling."

I shook her my and sigh. "You are crazy."

"Don't you want to try again?"

"No, thank you." I lied.

He laughed heartily. Dende i loved his laugh.

"Spoilsports."

I stuck my tongue out at him.

Once he pulled over in the driveway of his apartment complex he swung me to his shoulder again and carried me towards his apartment.

"Put me down, you Bustard!"

I thud my fists on his back but he just ignored me. His back was made of steel. Damn saiyan genes! "Put me down!"

"Stop it, woman." He said coldly, tightening his gripped to my legs.

"You are insane." I told him while still thumping my fist on his back. "You should be put in mental asylum."

"Oh, you don't know how insane I am, darling."

Darling? He had called me darling? I know I should have felt annoyed by the assumption yet my heart gave a strange beat. I don't think, I like that feeling the kind that warms my heart. Don't tell me my old feelings were returning.

"Put me down!" I said it again, when we finally reached the lobby. People inside the lobby gave us strange look. "People we're looking for heaven's sake! This is the worst thing you could have done to me."

"Worst?" He repeated dryly, his gripped was like vice. "Trust me babe. This is not the worst, but you will about to see it soon, besides what you did to me was worst than this."

"Trunks_" I shrieked when he suddenly swung me on his arms and walked towards the bedroom. Wait, what's going on here? Aren't things moving so fast here?

He threw me on the massive bed. Really, this man needs some lesson with manners. "Trunks..." I uttered again as I tried to sit on the bed. "We need to talk, I said I was sorry_"

He paid no heed as he started to remove his jacket. My mouth went dry.

Uh-oh.

"Stop thinking and enjoy what I am doing darling. I cant practically see wheels running in your brain" He said seductively when he also crawl in the bed on top of me. I shrunk back to the bed.

The next moment, his lips are on mine and my mouth opens to invite his tongue inside to play. His tongue finds mine and begins a slow, seductive dance. This man knows how to kiss. He has the ability to weaken my knees, and my body is no longer my own to control. It belongs to him, to do with as he wishes. I moan against his mouth and he slides his hands up the bare skin of my back through the opening of my dress. His mouth leaves mine and he drags it across my face to hover over my ear. "I can't wait to have a naughty with you. You know it's only a matter of time, and when I do, I'm going to make you come so hard.

I hear the catch in my own breath. No one has ever said anything like that to me (I never let anyone anyway) but Trunks' promise pools like pure liquid seduction between my thighs. His mouth is hovering over my ear when I hear his husky voice again. "You want that, don't you?"

I moan.

"Say you want this."

Wait what?

"Say it..." He said as He licked my neck and gently massaged my breasts. I could only moan.

"Say it Panny."

"Trunks...I...i want you" I said breathlessly. I don't know whose voice I hear, but it sounds nothing like mine—it's that of a desperate woman.

Who are you and what have you done to me desperate woman! I want myself back!

He kissed me again interrupting my inner battle with myself. He is too close for my comfort. That's when he started to kiss me again. And then his hands started to travel in my body.

It's the right time to tell him that...

"Trunks. I need to tell you something."

He stopped kissing me and straightened his back but my legs where still trap on between his. He started to remove his crisp white shirt. Oh my... "I will wipe every man you took to bed from your memory starting tonight. Starting tonight the only lover you will take will be me."

His broad chest was well defined as well as the rest of his body. Not just Butterfly, I felt whole jungle book fluttering in my stomach when I saw him shirtless, his ripped muscle and sexy body sand the V of his abdomen. (Not that I haven't seen him shirtless before but still... He wasn't trying to make me come before!) He started kissing me again making love to my mouth seducing me slowly as his hands now finally found the zipper of my dress and began to unzip it slowly. His hand slides from my face to the nape of my neck and pulls me hard against his body, holding me prisoner. Through the thin material of my dress, I can feel how hard he is for me.

I forced myself to remove my mouth from his. "Trunks, I need to tell you that-"

"Whatever it is tell me later." He answered, removing his pants. Sweet Dende, his shaft stood proudly inside his boxers. "We have all night."

I gulped. All night...sounds more of a threat than a promise.

"So beautiful." He breathed when his eyes fisted on my half-naked state. I mentally scream at his shameless stare. "More beautiful than I imagined you naked here in my bed for days."

Suddenly, I wanted to laugh. But this is not the time I need to tell him something important here. I nearly went out of my skin when he touched my feminine core.I didn't know what happened or how it happened when I look again into his magnificence eyes I was completely naked in front of him.

"You are mine, Panny. Mine." He announced as he removed his boxers. My mouth went dry at his proud length.

Dear kami!

He kissed me slowly this time, sweeter as if this is the first time he tried to kiss me with such gentleness when I realized that there's a strange pain between my legs. I couldn't help but to moan.

"What the..." The look on his face was comical. I would laugh if not for the pain I've experiencing right now.

"What the... You at still a..."

"That's what I wanted too say you idiot! I am a virgin."

"Shh..." Trunks kissed my cheeks gently. "It's okay. I promise it will be okay I will try not to hurt you." He cocooned and started to move inside me. The feeling was strange but...

"Trunks..." I writhed beneath him as he changed his tempo and his thrusts were faster and harder each plunge leaves me breathless.

"Panny, dearest..."

"Trunks..." I knew he was coming, I run my nails on his back to encourage him and hook my legs on his waist. Suddenly, I felt hot liquid spread through my womb as he spilled his seed inside me.

"My beautiful Panny. You are mine" He kissed me gently on the lips before falling into my side.

"Yes I am yours, Trunks." I replied breathlessly.

"For being a virgin, you sure seduced me like an expert that day."

"Oh shut up or I will punch you...uncle."

He laughed as he placed his arms on my waist securely and hugged me from behind. We stayed like that until we fell asleep.

* * *

I love jealous Trunks *.* xD lol review please. Hope you enjoyed it as much as I did writing it. :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry I m late. Actually its festive week going on here (Eid day!) and I was visiting my grand's and my whole family after 2 long years. I was having too much fun with my cousins and forgot about my story xD And on top of that my aunt had a baby and he is so cute and adorable! So yeah basically that's why I didn't had any time to write or update. So sorry for the delay. Enough of my babbling xD enjoy Chapter Three. ;3**

 **X** **◙══════════◙**

 **Reviews:**

 **LVR4Trunks-n-Vegeta:** _Thank you for reviewing! I hope you will like how it turns out. I am not spoiling anything for you hehe. Actually i am kind of letting this story flow on its own,If you know what i mean. I am really not sure what will happen next. and I know right! any healthy female on their right mind wouldn't mind having sex with Trunks ;) xD_

 **CMLangdon:** _Lol we have same taste than hehe. And Thank you for taking the time to read and review it. :D_

 **Trunkspanlover89:** _Lol Well I love every types of Trunks xD. And I personally think when Trunks is jealous his dominant side comes out of his shell & he already is pretty dominant ;) I think i saw that fan art too but never paid much attention to memory sucks lol Thank you for your feedback in this and my other stories! I'm glad you liked this Pan haha. And I am thrilled that you liked the sex scene! I was laughing hard imagining Trunks' face while writing. And here you go... _

**X** **◙═══════════◙**

 **Chapter 3:** **Gula.**

 **Gluttony** : _Excess in eating or drinking._

It was three in the morning. Pan lay wrapped in his sheets, naked and asleep, her hand curling over the pillow where he was laying.

She shifted and the sheet slid down her shoulder, exposing her bare breasts. He licked his lips and smirked. She stirred again and pulled the sheet back over her shoulder, mumbling into her pillow. He tried to hide his amusement, but it broke through anyway. she was damn cute and beautiful. Something inside him turned over and twisted. This felt strange. sleepovers weren't exactly a policy at hs house. It was usually one or two round in the sheets and then grab your shit and get out. He liked to be pleasured and then left alone. After all he was a busy guy with a lot on his plate and he didn't need someone trying to upset his balance. He didn't want breakfast cooked for him (several girls had tried that), he didn't wanted his shirts pressed and laid out for him. (if he wanted a maid, he'd hire one), and he certainly didn't wanted to see you the next morning. "Fuck me, then leave" Was his Number one policy.

But still…

Seeing her in his bed naked felt natural. As if she was born to sleep beside him, with him. He sighed and rolled over, hugging her tightly. He had no intention to let her go.

X

That women left!

After that mind blowing night yesterday she left!

That's why he was outside her apartment knocking at her door, ready to knock out her door if she didn't opened the damn door anytime soon.

She opened the door (finally!) and sighed after seeing its him. He interrupted her much needed sleep after staying awake all night for him.

Not that she minded.

"What are you doing here Trunks?."

"Why did you left?" He demanded. It hurt his ego actually. No women left him in the morning without a second glance without whining and making desperate attempt to woo him. It was a first time and he didn't liked it at all.

"Because I thought you didn't wanted company and I thought "Fuck me, then leave" Was your Number one policy." She replied sleepily.

Damnit how did she knows this little piece of information. Can she read minds now or something?

"Maybe its true but I didn't told you to leave, did I?" He asked and she shook her head no. He hugged her and kissed the top of her head.

"I'm never letting you go, Pan. Coz from now on you are my girlfriend and I will sleep with you whenever and wherever I want" he promised.

She was too sleepy to answer or argue with him. And she didn't really mind being his girlfriend.

"Step aside so I can enter Pan."

She sighed. Two days with him and she was already tired of his bossy attitude.

X

"You really need to let me go, Trunks," his inconsiderate girlfriend said as she squirmed in his arms, desperately trying to get away from him, which of course was rather insulting after she'd just made him promise never to let her go less than an hour ago.

"No," he said, tightening his hold around her as he closed his eyes and snuggled closer, intent on basking in the afterglow of victory, but it seemed that the frustrating woman was intent on trying to escape.

"Trunks-"

"Shhh, I'm sleeping," he whispered mockingly as he reached up and gently pat her head.

"Look, you bastard I am not a dog and I'm hungry and I need to use the bathroom. So, if you don't remove those freakishly large arms so that I can go to the bathroom and something to eat before I die of starvation, I will kill you!"

Sighing heavily and making sure to sound put out, he released his hold on her, mostly because that demonic Chi-Chi like thing she did with her voice at the end there kind of freaked him out. "Fine," he said, with another sigh as he rolled over onto his back and gestured benevolently towards the bathroom, "Go."

Muttering some curse words that he chose to ignore, she threw her legs over the side of the bed and sat up while he lay there, contemplating grabbing her and snuggling back up since he'd been comfortable when the angry little woman reminded him of something very important.

"Those snacks had better be there when I get back," she snapped, sounding unreasonably cranky when all he'd done was keep his word to her and ignore her pleas to be released for the past thirty minutes.

"I'm going back to sleep," he said, rolling back onto his stomach and hugged his pillow as he closed his eyes.

"I'm serious," she said and he didn't need to open his eyes to know that the angry little thing was still standing by the bed, glaring down at him.

"Mmmhmmm," he mumbled sleepily as he made a show of trying to go to sleep.

"I'm serious, Trunks. Don't touch my food. I'm starving."

He didn't bother answering her since lying to her would only bite him in the ass later. Instead, he laid there waiting for her to give up glaring at him and storm off to the bathroom. He could smell the food. Pan was a great cook like her grandmother and she baked brownies that day with vanilla frosting. Yum! He ate them before having sex with her. But he was still hungry.

What? He was a saiyan and a growing boy, he was always hungry.

As he was reaching for her share of brownies he heard her warning.

"You have a choice to make, Mr. Briefs, You can either take all those snacks and devour them or you can join me in here and I'll do that thing with my tongue that you love so much."

Shit! Snacks or a blowjob?

Or perhaps he could have both, he thought hopefully as he reached for the snacks.

"Don't even think about it," the evil woman said, sounding amused as he was faced with one of the toughest decisions of his life.

His cock jerked against his stomach , demanding that he move his ass

"Pathetic," she mumbled with a sigh as she dropped the towel, grabbed two of the brownies and headed for the bed, leaving him standing there staring longingly at the snacks (and her ass) that she'd left behind.

He couldn't just abandon them, he realized with a shake of his head. He just couldn't do that. He glanced over his shoulder, spotted his girlfriend on the bed and-

"What the hell are you doing?" he asked with a frown as he watched her unwrap one of the tasty frosting brownies, lie back and place the small treat between her breasts.

"Making you a snack," she said as she opened up the second treat, turned it over and pressed it against her right nipple before she pulled it away, leaving behind a vanilla cream coated nipple and then did the same to the other nipple. When both nipples were covered in vanilla frosting, she placed the treat right below her navel.

"Oh…God…," he muttered, stumbling forward as his eyes shifted anxiously from one tasty treat to the next as his over-stimulated mind tried to decide where to start first. When she solved the problem for him by spreading her legs and giving him an inviting smile that he was powerless to ignore.

His tongue slid around her nipple, tasting the vanilla frosting as it peaked in his mouth. He could lay here and devour her breasts all night, He slid his tongue over the trail of chocolate (he brought a chocolate sauce from the fridge In super-saiyan speed that's why we couldn't see it before :p) to the valley between her breasts, before greedily lapping at her other breast. She panted into his ear, and he barely registered seeing her reaching over and dipping her fingers into the jar. She smiled and drew her fingers down to his penis, before shifting her weight so that she was lying on top of him.

"I've always wanted to do this …" She whispered in his ear, warm breath sliding down his neck. Her tongue drew one, long stroke down his skin. "Mm… It's very good, is that a hint of chili powder?"

He shivered and bit back a curse. He was not anticipating on her turning the tables and having him become dessert. God, if he didn't see the blood on his sheets or couldn't feel the barrier he would have had no idea that this woman was a virgin less than 24 hours ago.

"I didn't know desserts like to eat too." He pulled her hair back from her shoulder and licked off a few drops of chocolate, dragging his tongue over her clavicle. "If I had known that, I would have gotten some for you too… but this desert is just for me. I'm not all that good at sharing." He pushed her back onto her back and straddled her hips, pouring chocolate over her stomach. She shivered and goose bumps erupted over her skin in response.

He dipped his head to the well of her stomach, lapping up chocolate as his fingers found her center and teased. Oh, god. She was dripping wet, and completely ready for him. But, he didn't want to be inside her just yet. He wanted to make sure that he tasted every part of his dessert.

He licked his lips and bent to taste her, but she grabbed his hair and pulled his back up. He bit back a curse and glared at her. "I would really like to finish eating my food."

"So would I." Her hand was holding the chocolate sauce. She pushed him onto his back again, smiling. "You can have your dessert after I have mine." She spread the chocolate down his torso and over his cock. Dende, What in the world was she doing? He thought she was supposed to be the blushing virgin…

Nope.

All sane thoughts went out the window as her mouth closed over his member, greedily lapping up the chocolate sauce as if it really were the toppings on a sundae. "Oh kami!" He moaned. His head fell back onto the pillow. He'd had blow jobs before, but they were all sloppy, slobbery, and drunkenly executed. Pan, in spite of her inexperience, knew exactly what she was doing, where to touch him, where to lick him, and even where to bite. It was a testament to his strength of will that he didn't come right away.

His fingers threaded through her hair and she pulled back, licking her lips. He smiled and pulled her body over his, wallowing in her soft curves as they slid over his, spreading chocolate sauce and whipped cream between their skin. He curled his fingers under her chin and spread chocolate over her lips before licking it off, and kissing her, something She dipped her fingers into the chocolate and dragged them down his chest, following the line with her tongue. "So… how is dessert?"

"So far, I think it's pretty good. But it could be better." He sighed as her fingers trailed down his sides, tracing his ribs. He raised her body over her and flipped them over, sliding his cock into her tight sheath. Oh god, she felt so amazing. It didn't matter that they had just had sex a few hours ago, he wanted her again. And again.

Sweat and chocolate mingled together with her scent, and he was surprised for that he hadn't lost control. His hands ran up and down her back smearing even more chocolate over her back. She moaned and he could feel her body tremble. They came hard together and lay beside each other, tangled between the sheets.

X

"Hey Pan"

"What Is it?."

"Move in with me."

"Go to hell."

"But_"

"If you say another word about moving in with you I am going to kick you out and never talk to you."

He pouted.

"And do not pout! You look like a horny 15 year old kid."

"Ok fine" he said running his hand all over her body. "I love your ass," he murmured. "And brownies."

"Pervert." she murmured with a smile on her face, he was so cute and childish sometimes. He grabbed her ass and chuckled in return.

X

Thanks for reading it. :D Now kindly leave a review... Or not your wish xD

Ex-oh Ex-oh ;)

Majin buu xD


	4. Chapter 4

**Its really x (1000x) hard to concentrate on anything else when you have a adorable newborn baby cousin you want to cuddle with and spend all the time with him, but I fought with the temptation and here you go... Lol**

 **trunkspanlover89:** _OMG! Congrats to you and your friend! I know how you are feeling. All the Babies r so cute and thanks for sharing this info with me. It's always great to be able share same joy with others. I swear I couldn't stop grinning when I was reading your review. :D And I am glad you loved previous chapters, I try hehe. I know Trunks is really straightforward in this story well he is Vegeta and Bulma's son plus a spoiled rich brat. He doesn't beats around the bush just goes for it. It wouldn't surprise us if he kidnaps Pan someday and orders her to marry him lol but he might have forgot that he is dealing with Chi-Chi's granddaughter. Lol Thanks for reviewing hope you will like this chapter. ;3_

 **LVR4Trunks-n-Vegeta:** _*In shenron's voice* your wish has been granted. Which one you will find out soon enough. hehe.. And ikr, I will have sex with him any day xD sorry TMI. XD thanks for reviewing and I hope you will like this chapter too ;D_

 **Chapter 4:** **Avaritia**

 **Greed:** _Excessive and reprehensible acquisitiveness with a constant lust for more._

I tapped my foot impatiently, staring at the numbers on the door as if they were going to fall off any second. I heard shuffling as he fought off the weight of sleep and stumbled toward the door. I knew this was wrong. Hell, I knew this was beyond wrong, and I should turn around and head back to my apartment and try to figure out some other way to deal with this. But it was this sexy bastard's fault that I am in this situation. I rubbed my forehead and knocked again, and this time the door opened.

"Pan...?" He glanced down at me, didn't looked like he was sleeping. He was drinking beer I could smell it.

"what are you doing here wearing only a T-shirt and no UNDERWEAR!?"

I swallowed and tried to give him a smile, but I knew it probably looked silly. He opened the door a little wider and leaned against the door frame.

"So, what brings you here? Come on in,. I can't have you wandering around the city at this hour, wearing THIS."

He was mentally undressing me.I pushed past him and into the apartment. I could feel my stomach clench and tremble under the weight of his stare and the heat of his body, and it took every ounce of my will not to throw myself at him. He smelled like Spice and bear. And I wanted to bury my head into if shoulder and devour him. But, some how, I managed to keep some semblance of dignity. "I'm sorry about this..."

"I'm sensing a 'but' following that statement." He closed the door and leaned against it.

I swallowed hard and looked away, rubbing my arms to keep me warm. "I have a problem."

"I see that." He crossed his arms over his chest and continued to stare at me. He wasn't upset or angry, just genuinely curious as to why I was at his apartment door at 4 o'clock in morning. "I'll help you out however I can, and I don't mind that you're here, but exactly what are you doing here? When you clearly said yesterday you are not moving in with me."

"Look you crazy SOB I have no idea what you did but I have a serious problem." I took a deep breath as I continued. "I couldn't sleep tonight no matter how much I tried and it's unlike me I mean I can fall asleep whenever I want I am Goku's granddaughter after all. In last 23 years it never happened to me! Tell me what you did!"

"You too?" He asked, confused.

"What do you mean 'you too'? You mean you couldn't sleep either?"

"Nope, and I have a meeting tomorrow god knows what will happen if I fall asleep In the middle of the meeting. I del like something was missing." He sighed and gazed at me with intensity. I shivered .

"Cancel it." I demanded.

"Eh?"

"I said cancel it and be with me. Coz I am horney as hell and I want you to fuck me senseless all night. So, cancel it. If we are not sleeping at night we should do something else."

He thought for a while and i could see wickedness in his eyes. Uh oh why do i feel like i have unleashed a monstar.

He snorted after a while as if I just made a bad joke, but made no move for his phone. "No. I am not going to bend over backwards and uproot my life because you want me to."

"It's not a want, it's a need, and you're going to cancel." I reached over and grabbed his cell phone off the charger, handing it to him. "Cancel the meeting."

"What will you give me if I cancel the meeting?

I bit back a remark and tried not to stare at the shape of his body. His hips had just the faint beginnings of that perfect V shape right to his groin... oh Dende. Now I'm thinking about him naked. Damnit, Trunks.

"I..." . I fidgeted with the hem of my T-shirt. "Whatever you want I will give you." Arrogant asshole.

He held up his hand and finally took his cell phone from me, glaring as he entered the digits. Someone picked up on the other end. I winced and looked away, knowing that he would be in a bad mood for the next day and get in trouble with Bulma. But I needed him now.

"So... you need me. As in, you won't be able to survive unless you have me inside you?" He smirked and moved closer to me, leaning against the counter opposite of me.

"You know the answer to that." I rolled my eyes, but couldn't ignore the subtle ripple of his muscles under his skin. Yes, I needed him, could he just stop toying with me and finally get on to screwing me? I crossed my arms over my chest and tried to. "Is there a point to all of this?"

"Yes, and no. I've just never seen you like this. It's kind of a turn on." He laughed and watched me fidget under his stare. "I'll admit though, I like seeing you like this... hungry for me." He reached into his fridge and pulled out a beer. "Touch yourself."

I felt my anger spike and I glared. "What?"

"Touch. Yourself." He opened the bottle with a hiss and watched me, taking a long, slow swallow. I watched his throat muscles work and felt my body clench again. He chuckled, but refused to retract any of his words. "It's very early in the morning, Panny and I didn't slept last night or tonight. I'm not sure if I can get ready to fuck you senseless without a little visual stimulation."

"That was a load of bullshit that I have ever heard."

"Aw Come on now, if you're so greedy for what I've got to offer you, then a little foreplay isn't going to hurt... is it?" He moved closer to me. "Here, I'll help you out of these clothes." He slid my shirt over my head let them fall to the floor, and then lifted me up so I sat on the counter. After that, he stepped back and watched me. "Come on, sweetheart, I haven't got all night. Otherwise I'm going to hand you a pack of batteries and go back to bed."

I glared, trying to cover my nudity. "Not funny."

"Sure it is." He took a swig of his beer. "It's hilarious."

"Fuck you."

"Oh I wont but you will... as soon as you touch yourself."

Glaring at him, I pushed my hand between my legs, sliding a finger inside myself. I hated this (kind of) It was uncomfortable, awkward, doing it in front of him. But if it was a means to and end, then I would go along with it. I was moving my fingers faster and rubbing my clit with my thumb. He was watching me and I found it erotic. I felt high, actually high, from the barest physical sensation. He waited a long time, watching me with his hands at his sides, taking sips of his beer, making me nervous, like he was sitting in front of a television and not a desperate, panting women.

He walked slowly behind me once more. Grabbing my hips so suddenly that I gasped and staggered slightly, he forced me to bend at the waist and brought our pelvises against each other.

"I'm going to fuck you, Panny," he said, pushing against my opening. "And I'm going to let you come."

I whimpered. I needed my release so badly. When the head of him stretched me, I groaned and pushed back. That only caused him to withdraw entirely.

"But I'm going to take my time."

My shoulders sagged, and my head touched the cool wall behind me. All I could do was hold perfectly still and hope – praying the most profane prayer possible – that he would just get it over with and make love to me already.

He pushed inside halfway, and my breath made a strangled sound in my throat. I took him in with an ease that surprised me, like I had been custom fitted to handle his length, his girth. He slid out, and I clutched at him with my internal muscles. Then, he thrust forward and buried himself in me so deeply I gasped. I didn't recognize my own desperate, raw voice as I screamed, "I'm coming." (what's with me not being myself when I am with him?) He slammed hard against me, as deep as he could go. My legs shook, my arms trembled with exhaustion. Every millimeter of my skin flared with raw, sexual response. Everything was too much; his hands, his cock, the sweat dripping off my nose, the cramps in my feet as my toes clenched and released rhythmically with my orgasm.

"That's why I told you to move in with me."

"Trunks its not the time_"

"I don't really care just tell me you're moving in with me." He put on his puppy dog face. How could I reject him. I sighed as I replied,

"Ok fine whatever."

"Good"

He pulled me into his arms, planting a quick kiss on my cheek. As we headed to the bedroom, he swatted my behind, and I snickered to myself. We lay there on his bed. letting him play with my hair, on the verge of dozing. Something important pricked at my brain. It took me a moment to figure out what was bothering me. When I did, I had a hard time phrasing it. I was falling for him...

And I was finally feeling sleepy, yey!

Thanks for reading. Now I will go back to see that cute bundle of joy. :o Dear god I sound like a baby stalker! :o :o :o

Ex-oh Ex-oh

Stalker Rissy xD


	5. Chapter 5

Hi people! Enjoy chapter 5 and I am kinda busy so cant reply any reviews. (So sorry!) but I really really thank all of you for reading and reviewing and encouraging me. I Just wanted to let you guys know lol Anyway I hope you will enjoy this chapter too. :D

 **P.S:** Thanks to trunkspanlover89 and LVR4Trunks-n-Vegeta for reviewing. It Always boosts up my confidence to continue this story:D

 **Chapter 5:** _ **Ira**_

 **Wrath:** _Strong vengeful anger toward someone or something resulting in violence._

 _ **xoxoxoxoxoxoxo**_

Dude, I -" I began.

Goten smiled. "Can't take it anymore."

"Yeah, and I'm -"

"Planning on telling her?"

"Right, only -"

"You don't know how."

"Exactly, that's why -"

"You want to ask for help," finished Goten.

I nodded. Wondering when did he get so smart. Maybe some of my sister's intelligence was rubbing on him.

"I know what you should do.."

"What?"

"Just tell her." He grinned.

I take my thoughts back. He is still Goten.

X

"Hey, Pan?"

It's Saturday afternoon. Goten and Ubb are over. We're in the living room, watching the fight on tv cause we were too lazy to go there and trying to avoid other girls who were not our girlfriends. We don't believe in cheating. And yes They knew Pan and I were exclusive and I am sure our parents knew too. But that's not the point, point is my girlfriend is not answering.

"Pan!"

And we need beer.

"PANNY!"

She appears at the entrance to the room, arms folded, hip cocked. She's wearing a tank top and shot shorts.

Her voice is annoyed. "What is it, Trunks?"

Damn she looks good enough to eat. Even if I want to jump on her and devour her, I cant at this moment. I plan on that after the fight is over and Goen and Ubb are gone. Ahem anyway back to Pan.

I toss her a smile. "Hey, babe…could you grab us a few beers from the fridge?"

She sighs. Pacified. "Okay." Then she heads off to the kitchen.

A few minutes later, she comes back with her arms full of beer bottles. She hands one to Goten.

"Thanks, Panny."

And one to Ubb. "Thank you. Pan."

And one to me. I take a sip. And flinch. "Ah, this is piss warm." I hand it back to her.

"I just took it out of the refrigerator."

With my eyes still on the fight, I flick my wrist, shooing her back to the kitchen. "You have to take them from the back of the fridge. That's where the cold ones are…Come on, Asshole! Get your head out of your ass and in the fight! How could you let him punch you!"

And we should pause here a moment.

Goten is laughing and Ubb looks scared. God knows why. And I will know after a few moments.

Pan, on the other hand, is staring at my hand like it's Giru, That she wants to kick . And then she gets an idea—a wonderful, awful idea. If you look hard enough, you can see the light bulb go on above her head. She smiles and leaves the room.

I missed all this the first time. How could I forgot that this is the same sadistic brat who used to boss us around and kicked Giru back and forth from Space to Earth. I blame the mind blowing sex. It screws with everyone's head I swear!

A few minutes later, Pan breezes back in carrying an ice bucket filled with beer. Nope, not beer bottles. Just beer. She stands next to the couch, and I—eyes still on the fight—hold out my hand for my drink. And she proceeds to take her bucket and dump it over my fucking head.

Splash!

I jump up, dripping and choking. "Fucking Dende!"

She asks me sweetly, "Is that cold enough for you, honey?"

I wipe my face with my hand and glare at her. "Are you crazy!"

She glares right back. "No—and I'm not a waitress either! Though I would hope you'd show a little more courtesy to them."

Goten stands up. Trying to calm us down.

Hey you two don't fight. Why don't you think that you are Trunks and pan from an alternate dimension where you two are married and you two love each other and throwing things are natural for you_"

We glare at him.

"_ Or not.I'm going to head down to my place and watch the game from there." he looks amused, laughter twinkling at his face. Bastard!

Ubb gets his jacket. "I'll come with you."

Another bastard!

I wring out the bottom of my shirt. "Wait a minute guys. I'll be right down."

Goten laughs. And pats me on the back. "Sure you will, buddy. She is my mother's granddaughter don't forget. Bye, Panny."

"Later, Pan."

She doesn't answer them. She's too busy trying to kill me with her eyes.

And with that, bastard 1 and bastard 2 make their escape.

While Pan glower at me.

I have a feeling that I am screwed. I keen feel her ki rising and her eyebrows twitching. She looks like Chi-Chi. I can practically imagine a frying Pan in her hand.

Yep definitely screwed.

"You tell me, Trunks! Tell me why the hell Uncle Goten... The greedy idiot manner-less guy and Ubb can say please and thank you and all I get from you is a…" She flicks her hand dismissively, mimicking my earlier action.

And once again, I stay composed. Still dripping—but composed.

"So you're telling me you wasted good beer and ruined my Saturday afternoon because I forgot my manners?"

"Why couldn't you just say it?"

"Why couldn't you just say, 'Hey, Trunks, a thank you would be nice'? Was it necessary to be such a god damn drama queen about it?"

She folds her arms and scoffs, "I am not a drama queen."

I snort "Says the women who seduced me for a role in theatre."

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever. I didn't throw beer on you just because you forgot to say thank you. I'm not some hysterical nagging psycho-bitch. There are a lot of things that have been bothering me lately."

"Like what?"

I'm actually curious. As far as I know, Pan and I have the perfect relationship. And I—of course—am the perfect boyfriend.

"Like how you never help me clean up in the kitchen. Every time we cook or should I say I cook, you disappear while I'm stuck washing and drying and putting away! I help you with your paperwork's and projects so why don't you?!"

My voice becomes a little louder. Defensive. "You do most of the cooking. I figure you want to organize the kitchen! I don't want to mess up your system. You never complained about it before. If you wanted my help, why didn't you just ask me?"

Her volume reaches maximum decibels. "Why should I have to ask you? You're a grown man! You should just know!"

"I cant read your mind i am not fucking dende! And Fine You wanna know? I'll tell you now. You're not exactly a joy to live with all the time either."

That stops Pan on her tracks. Her mouth hangs open. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"I don't like it when you walk around naked while I am trying to work, and remember last time when I was talking to my mom and you gave me a bj? I couldn't concentrate and I forgot what mom said to me and don't forget the beating dad gave me coz I "disrespected" his women."

"I thought you liked it!"

"Of course I liked it women! I am a healthy male and i like what you do. But I don't like the aftereffects'_" I said lamely. And she looks amused, waiting for me to continue the bullshit so I tried again. I don't do lame.

"_and I don't like when you are PMS'ing. You behave like a nagging psychotic bitch and eat all my food!" Ha! Take this babe. That's how ladies and gents, you piss off a bullshit-proof woman.

"You…are…such…a…jerk!" And she lungs at me punching and kicking me everywhere.

Lesson learned. Do not piss off Gohan's brat. Ouch that hurts!

Somewhere in between the second and the fifth punch, my dick peeks out from where he's been hiding since the beer bath to reevaluate the situation. To see if there's any way to turn this sorry state of affairs into something…a little more to his liking. I must be secretly a sadist. And tension between us was so thick that we could cut it with my sword. Or a box of condom either will do.

I grab Pan's wrists and back her up against the wall, holding her hands over her head.

Restrained—such a nice look for her. Yep definitely a secret sadist. I will try that in future.

Her chin is high, and her eyes are blazing. "I so don't like you right now!"

I smirk. "I'm sensing that."

She twists and pulls but can't get free. Like some beautiful, exotic mermaid caught in a net.

"You're an insensitive dick!."

I lean in, pressing the lower half of our bodies together. "I resent that. My dick happens to be extremely sensitive. Wanna see?"

Pan catches on to what's coming and opens her mouth to protest. Which works well for me. I swoop in and cover her lips with mine. She tries to turn her head away, but I grab her chin and hold it tight. Which allows her to take one newly freed hand and bury it in my hair. I lift my mouth from hers.

"Feisty. I appreciate you trying to make things more interesting, but it's really not necessary."

And then I'm at her neck, nipping and sucking, working my way down to her cleavage. Pan slaps at my shoulder, but there's no real effort behind it. Which means I'm wearing her down.

"I'm still mad at you."

"I'm sure you are."

I rest my nose against her skin, inhaling deeply. Then I take one nipple in my mouth—over her dress—and suckle it hard. She throws back her head enjoying my touch .

"Wait…no…wait…"

"What?"

"We have to talk about this. We can't just cover our problems with sex. I have some valid issues here, and if this is going to work, we need to figure this out."

I press my forehead to hers. Thinking. Or trying to, anyway. And then it all becomes clear. And I look at Pan's face. "So, in a nutshell…you want me to stop being a dickhead and help you with your works?"

"Yeah. Pretty much."

I nod too. "Got it. That's really all you needed to say, baby."

I lean back just long enough to rip my sopping shirt over my head. "God, I love you."

Pan giggled "I love you too."

And their eyes widen in shock.

X

 **Did you just see err read what happened? I know short chapter without any action but I swear I will make next chapter extra steamy and long. Promise. Anyway what you think about their little fighting session and confession let me know. And I might not update for a while. My favorite medical school accepted my application to attend their college (yey!) i am practically jumping up and down and really happy! (Eeeee!) so I will have to move in to the dorms and I have lots of other things to do. So yeah...**

 **P.P.S:** **This story is definitely a good luck . Lots of good stuffs are happening to me since I started this story. :D My lucky charm! 3 ;)**

 **P.P.P.S:** **I just learned from internet that SpongeBob Squrepant's characters were based on seven deadly sins too..I mean who knew right? At least I didn't...**

Ex-oh Ex-oh

Lucky Angry bird :p


End file.
